


Five Times Harry Styles Was Jealous

by getfuckedmodest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingering, Jealous Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pining Louis, Top Harry, captain niall, larry short story, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis makes harry jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: Harry's jealous all the time but there were five times that definitely stand out. Five times that changed Louis and Harry's relationship.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story I finished not too long ago xx

The first time it happened, Harry tried his hardest to play it off as a joke, as did Louis. The boys had all decided that it was the perfect time to go out to a club and unwind the best they could before the new tour kicked off. Management had really been assholes lately, especially to Harry and Louis. It had gotten to the point where Louis and Harry weren't even allowed to tweet each other or even sit next to one another in interviews. 

Louis hated that he wasn't allowed to be as close to his best friend like he usually was. Management was too against the rumours of Larry that they didn't want to let any public interactions encourage anymore speculation around their friendship because that's what Harry and Louis were. Just friends.

Louis was probably the keenest out of all the boys to get to the club and begin drinking, besides Niall who was already half drunk before they had even arrived. Louis had just spent the last week having to make public appearances with Eleanor, the beard that had been hired to put a stop to the Larry rumours. Louis hated every minute of it, he didn't understand why it was such a big deal to management.

In his opinion, if Harry and he were dating, he would want to find out who the real fans were anyway. If fans stopped supporting them because they were gay, then they could get fucked in his opinion. If it wasn't for the nasty contract that all five boys had signed, Louis would have ditched their management months ago.

"Come on, Louis! Take some shots with me," Niall urged nudging Louis' shoulder with his elbow as he threw his head back to down another shot. Louis didn't know why Niall was so keen on getting so drunk, but he decided not to question it. The blonde was swaying side to side and Louis knew that he was completely wasted.

"You seem like you've had enough for the rest of us," Liam informed smiling when he saw the playful glare that Niall sent his way. Louis rolled his eyes at the two of them before grabbing his shot glass and quickly sculling the alcohol that successfully left him grimacing at the burn.

"Where's Harry?" Louis questioned when noticing that the youngest of the group was not with them. He had felt like his friendship with the curly haired lad was drifting away and he hated it. Harry was the one Louis had always admired, had immediately clicked with the moment they laid eyes on each other in the X Factor bathrooms.

"Saw him being chatted up over near the bar," Zayn answered staring down at his phone while sipping on the beer that was in his other hand. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Zayn was texting his girlfriend.

"Go protect your boy," Niall instructed with a slur smiling giddily at Louis who just rolled his eyes at the blonde-haired lad. Niall was always going on about Larry and how much he shipped it, he would constantly encourage the fans about the ship and though he never admitted it, Louis knew that Niall had his own Larry fan account.

"Okay, Niall, calm down," Louis replied which only made Niall giggle because he always laughed at everything that came out of Louis' mouth, even when it wasn't funny. Louis manoeuvred himself out of the booth that they had been sitting at before making his way towards the bar where Zayn had directed him that Harry had been.

Louis sighed when he saw that there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Harry had been so distant lately, management causing a wedge between their friendship. Louis had hardly seen him and they lived together.

"You look like you need a drink," Louis turned at the voice to see that it was a bartender smiling at him placing a drink into the table in front of him.

"Thanks," Louis sat down at the stools with a friendly smile, "I'm just looking for someone. He's pretty tall and probably has a million girls fawning over him."

"Ahh, yes, I spotted him with a few girls earlier," The bartender informed. Louis' face visibly fell causing the waiter to furrow his eyebrows.

"I'll take that drink now," Louis sighed grabbing the glass and throwing his head back to swallow the alcohol with a shudder. When Louis placed the drink back on the table, the bartender filled it back up.

"In love with him, huh?"

Louis' eyes widened at the accusation, shaking his head violently.

"I don't know what you're talking about. In love with who?" Louis chuckled as he sculled his next drink. The bartender refilled the glass back up with an eye roll.

"Listen, love, I can see it and the majority of your fandom knows it," The bartender said softly. Louis was thankful for the loud music blocking everyone else from their conversation.

"I didn't peg you as a One Direction fan," Louis mused with a cheeky smile as he began to sip on his next drink, feeling his body begin to go all tingly.

"What? I'm not wearing my band merch today?" The waiter looked down at his shirt with mock confusion. Louis giggled, the alcohol turning him into a giggly mess.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Bartender," Louis shot back. The waiter rolled his eyes playfully before holding out his hand for Louis to shake.

"Anthony," He introduced causing Louis to give him a cute smile, "Well-"

"Lou? Are you okay?"

Louis almost jumped at the sound of the voice, turning his body sideways to double check that he wasn't that drunk that he was hearing things. There Harry was, staring right at him.

"Hiii," Louis said. The alcohol in his system was making him giggly and not at all in control of his words, "I was looking for you!"

"You were? Sorry I got practically mobbed by fans," Harry replied before looking at the Anthony who was standing there awkwardly watching Harry and Louis' exchange, "And who might you be?"

"Just chatting with Lou here. The names Anthony."

Harry stares blankly at the hand Anthony has offered him as if it was pure poison. The bartender retracted his hand letting out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, well, _Lou_ here is going to be leaving with me right now so if you can excuse us, Antonio," Harry narrowed his eyes. Louis' eyes widened at the harsh tone of Harry's, it was so unlike the curly haired lad who was normally so kind to everyone he encountered.

"Harry, his names Anthony-" Louis started a sentence but was cut off by Harry grabbed his hand and pulling him off the stool.

"Have a good night, Antwon!" Harry exclaimed tugging at the smaller boy's hand until the bar and Anthony were no longer able to be seen.

"That was rude," Louis grumbled.

"So was the way that guy was shamelessly flirting with you while you're obviously intoxicated," Harry shot back as he moved Louis towards where the other boys were still seated at the booth. Niall practically half passed out by how many drinks he had consumed by now.

"What happened?" Liam questioned curiously when he could see easily that Harry was frustrated.

"Nothing! We're just joking around, right, Lou?" Harry gave Louis a forced laugh. If Louis wasn't so drunk, he would have been able to tell.

The smaller boy furrowed his eyebrows before going along with it. Harry was _obviously_ joking around. He wasn't jealous at all.

"Just a bit of banter."


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the last but this is a short story. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you for all the support on the first chapter. Let me know what you think xx

The second time it happened, Louis just thought that Harry was being childish, and he also thought that Harry was joking around once again. It was over something so stupid, something that was so ridiculous that Louis still was having trouble getting his head around it.

Louis and Niall were currently seated on the comfy couches backstage. The pair were trying their hardest to relax in between their busy schedules. They were still all finding it strange that something so simple as watching television became such a hard thing to find the time to do, so when they did manage to scrape up some time to do so, they would.

"When the fuck are they going to get together?" Louis grumbled as he cuddled into the fluffy, light green blanket that Harry had bought for his birthday the year before.

"I feel like they keep hinting at it. Profound bond my ass," Niall replied in agreement as he continued to stuff his face with the popcorn that was placed in between the both of them.

"If Cas isn't going to go for it, I'll fucking call dibs," Louis informed as he stared at the screen dreamily, "Jensen Ackles is honestly sculptured by God, himself."

"Lou, you've got a bit of drool there," Niall teased gesturing towards his chin causing Louis to smirk wickedly.

"Makes it easier for me to suck his coc-" Louis began but is cut off by Harry walking into the room, his eyes flickering to the television and Louis.

"What are you watching?" Harry wondered curiously. Louis grinned.

"My husband, my future. The one I want to have children with," Louis answered with a content sigh. Niall rolled his eyes, however, Harry just stared at him blankly.

"That's only if Dean and Cas don't get together," Niall added trying to make Harry laugh but it was unsuccessful.

"You think he's hot?" Harry questioned looking back at the screen where the character, Dean was now sweaty and covered in the blood of the monster he had just slaughtered. ( _Dean Winchester makes me nut.)_

"Of course, just look at him!" Louis exclaimed dreamily at the television. He, of course loved the show but Dean certainly helped with that.

"Right," Harry nodded dismissively. Louis didn't speak about how it was obvious Harry wasn't pleased about something. He was too caught up with what was happening on screen. Louis hasn't seen this episode yet.

"What are you two going anyway?" Niall inquired. It made Harry perk up a bit, his lips turning into a soft smile.

"Going for a drive to check out this new cafe downtown," Harry informed happily. Niall and Harry both turned to Louis for his input but he was still too focused on the television.

"I want to lick down his body," Louis said with a blank face. Harry opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. His muscles tensing, "Fuck, I want Cas and Dean together."

"Lou?" Niall tried to get his attention. He knew that look on Harry anywhere. Louis looked away from the television to look over at Harry.

"Ready to go?" Louis raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you just stay here and watch TV?" Harry asked harshly before turning and leaving the room.

"What the fuck?"

Niall watched from where he sat with a big grin, staring at the television with knowing eyes, understanding exactly why Louis would ever ship Cas and Dean.

As Cas had blue eyes and Dean had green.


	3. The Third Time

The third time was when things began to change for Louis and Harry. It had been a few weeks since Harry's mini outburst about Louis pining over celebrities on television.

They had once again played it off as a joke and never discussed it. It was slowly becoming a routine for them. One of them would do something slightly out of the norm for best friends and they would play it off as if it was just for a laugh. They were fucking idiots and they both knew it.

After all, it was their thing. They both would get jealous over something stupid, react and blow up before trying to play it off as a joke. Louis and Harry were both so oblivious to their feelings for one another. It was like something you would see out of some trashy fanfiction.

"Yes, take that!" Louis grinned cheekily as he tapped on the controls of the Xbox controller. His character on the game successfully shot Niall's, winning the match. The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes. They had been playing for the past half hour, Louis winning majority of the times and sulking everytime he lost.

"Yeah, yeah, I let you win," Niall said causing Louis to let out a loud scoff. They were children, children in adult bodies.

"Sure, you did, because it should be impossible to actually suck _that_ much."

"Oh, fuck off. You and I both know that I am way better at this game than you are," Niall shot back. He had been spending so much time with Louis that the sass was beginning rub off onto Niall.

A smirk took over Louis' lips as he picked up the controller once again, confidence radiating of him. He could sit here and play video games with Niall all day and that was what he was going to do.

Louis taunted, "Oh yeah? Rematch, you won't, you're scared."

"Don't you have to go and get ready?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The Irish lad watched as Louis too looked extremely confused. Louis shook his head, shuffling his body in the bean bag to get more comfortable.

"Nope, now let's start this match," Louis commanded before winking playfully, "Prepare to get your ass kicked."

It was a lie. Louis knew that Niall was referring to the fact that he was supposed to have hung out with Harry that day. Truth was, Louis just couldn't do it. Things were so weird with them lately that he was worried he wouldn't be able to just pretend to be Harry's best friend when all Louis wanted to do was kiss him and be pinned down and fu- okay, yeah, he just couldn't hold himself back.

Niall grabbed his controller, getting ready to slaughter Louis on the next game. They were so into the game that they didn't even notice Harry make his way into the room, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Louis and Niall.

"Uh, Lou?" Harry questioned. Louis kept his eyes on the screen, trying his hardest to not lose the game to Niall otherwise he would never hear the end of it. And also because Harry had this ability of making Louis just lose his composure, he just hated letting down Harry in any type of way.

"Yeah?" Louis knew what Harry was going to say. The younger boy was going to pout but he would be okay eventually. He would understand that Louis was busy and they would hang out another time, another time when Louis could control himself.

"Why aren't you ready? Thought we were having a day together?" Harry raising his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on Louis, getting more agitated every minute that Louis didn't look at him.

"Oh, sorry, Harry, totally slipped my mind. We'll have to do it tomorrow or something," Louis informed before yelping, "Fuck, almost got me, Niall."

Niall laughed loudly before quickly glancing at Harry for moment to see that it was obvious that Harry's body language was practically screaming anger. He had never seen Harry like that.

"Uh, maybe, you should go hang out with Hazz?" Niall offered, almost scared for Louis. The smaller boy did not take the hint because he scoffed loudly, eyes still on the screen.

"Too scared I'll beat you, lil boy?" Louis teased cheekily. And _wow,_ could Louis be that stupid?

"Louis, I think you-"

"Have fun with your fucking best friend, Louis," Harry snapped causing Louis to widen his eyes and look away from the screen to finally look at the curly haired boy. It was obvious that Harry was not pleased but Louis had never seen Harry looking almost so feral like. His hands were balled into fists and Louis could see the vein in his neck. It was frightening but so fucking hot.

"Hazz-" Louis began to speak but no words came out. Embarrassingly, Louis could actually feel himself starting to get hard at the sight of Harry, the younger boy's eyes filled with so much fire.

Louis had dreamt of so many dirty fantasies about Harry. Most of them picturing the taller boy dominating him and putting Louis in his place. This was what Louis would imagine Harry to be like in that situation.  Just ready to pounce.

"And he wins! Niall Horan is officially the winner," Niall bellowed loudly causing Louis to blink and turn to face the screen for a moment to see that Niall had killed him in the time that Harry had distracted Louis.

"Harry, I'm sorry, we can hang-" But when Louis turned to face Harry, he wasn't there anymore. Louis sighed, running a hand down his face. He was swearing at himself for having these types of feelings for Harry, they were causing all types of problems.

"You love him, don't you?" Niall asked. Louis opened his mouth to protest but couldn't He didn't want to lie anymore. He loved Harry Styles. Louis loved the complete dork he called his best friend.

"He doesn't feel the same way," Louis mumbled sadly, placing his face into his hands. Niall laughed, almost doubling over whilst clutching onto his stomach like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Didn't you just see that? No, that's it. I'm going to help you. This is the start of our plan," Niall stated placing his Xbox controller on the coffee. He pushed himself into a seating position to face completely towards Louis.

"What plan?' Louis frowned, taking his face out of his hands to look over at Niall who just smirked widely, almost villain like.

"Just something I like to call, Operation get Harry jealous to make Larry happen."


	4. The Fourth Time

Louis was beyond nervous, he was freaking the fuck out. Niall was completely crazy and perhaps a criminal mastermind. Louis didn't even know why he agreed to any type of plan the Irish lad came up with.

The smaller boy was trying his hardest to sneak around, to avoid any contact with Niall as much as possible and it was going great so far. But he knew he had fucked up when he was trying to make his way down the hallway to his room when he watched Niall pop his head out the hallway and spot him.

"Louis, come in here!" Niall said in a hush tone from the doorway of his hotel room. Louis tried to walk past but Niall quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him into the room. The truth was, Louis had been trying to avoid Niall for the past few hours. The blonde haired boy had been going a little crazy ever since he had decided he would help Louis and Harry get together.

Louis let out a yelp, the room was pitch black and all he could hear was the sound of the door closing behind him. Louis felt Niall's hand disappear from his arm, groaning when Niall flicked on a light, temporarily blinding him.

"What the fuck, Niall?" Louis scolded, rubbing his eyes to try ease the burn of the bright light in his eyes. He could hear something being wheeled towards him and he opened his eyes when the pain eased away.

"Ta da!" Niall smiled proudly gesturing to what he obviously thought was a master piece. Louis' eyes widened putting his hands up in defence as he tried to back away.

"This has gone way too far," Louis noted. Niall gasped, clutching a hand to his chest as if he was truly offended and perhaps he was, he had spent a lot of time on it. Time as in years of shipping quietly and making note of every small thing.

"It's beautiful," Niall defended rubbing a hand soothingly on what was stood beside him. Louis raised his eyebrow, not at all understanding why the fuck Niall was so invested that he would do this.

"It's a whiteboard filled with bullet points of why Harry and I should be together, pictures of our tattoos and.... wait, is that a photo of my ass?" Louis' eyes squinted trying to move closer to the board to get a better look at what was featured on the white board. Niall didn't seem fazed at all, as if this was a completely normal thing to have in his room.

"That's for my 'reasons Louis Tomlinson is a bottom' book on Wattpad, it's very factual," Niall nodded, looking proud of himself as he let out a content sigh. Louis stared at his friend blankly before shaking his head.

"Okay, this is too fucking weird, I'm leaving," Louis began to turn but Niall quickly moved forward to seize the smaller boy's arm.

"You can't leave! I have plans to make Larry happen," Niall pouted, giving Louis his best puppy eyes, "Just let me try this idea to make Harry jealous and if you still think I'm a weirdo then you can just ignore me and just eye fuck Harry like you normally do."

"For one, I don't eye fuck him-"

"Yeah, you do but that's besides the point, " Niall smiled brightly clapping his hands together before reaching over to grab a white board marker, "Okay, let's start on plotting."

......

"This is the stupidest idea ever," Louis shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had ever listened to Niall, that he ever thought for one second that Niall would actually come up with an intelligible plan.

"Yet you're still going through with it," Niall smiled cheekily before looking over his shoulder at where Harry, Zayn and Liam were all seated in the main entertainment room watching television, "Okay, you just walk in first, act a little flustered and pretend as if everything is completely normal."

"It's not normal, I have a fucking hi-"

"Pretend everything is normal and make sure that side is visible," Niall instructed. Louis sighed, taking a deep breath before making his way into the entertainment room. Zayn and Liam didn't acknowledge him as he entered the room, however, Harry did, giving him a massive grin and patted the spot next to him on the couch to let Louis know he wanted him to sit here. The smaller boy did just that, purposely fixing his hood of his jumper to expose his neck.

"What have you been up to, Lou-" Harry stopped mid sentence, suddenly very interested in Louis' neck. The smaller boy looked over at him to see that Harry was staring right at him, a glint in his eyes that Louis had only seen three other times now, "What is... what's that on your neck?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh there you are, Louis! Didn't know where you ran off to!" Niall made his way over, purposely fixing the front of his pants before his fingers combed through his deliberately made messy hair. Harry looked in between the two of them, mouth agape.

Louis watched as Harry's hands clenched in his own lap then relaxed, taking a deep breathe before putting on a bright smile that Louis just knew was fake.

"If you could excuse me," Harry said through almost clenched teeth. The taller boy then stood up from the couch, walking past Niall, purposely shoulder barging him on his way out of the room. Louis could see that Niall had a massive ass grin on his face, meanwhile, Liam and Zayn who hadn't been paying attention turned towards them both.

"Uhhh, Louis, why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Zayn questioned. Louis sighed, putting his face into his hands. He was becoming frustrated, he just wanted Harry to openly admit any feelings that Harry may have for him.

"Ask Captain Niall here, I'm going to my room,' Louis informed. As he was making his way down the hallway, he could faintly hear the boys begin to question Niall on what the hell had happened. Louis practically cringed when he could hear the wheeling of a whiteboard being brought out into the entertainment room.

Niall was fucking crazy but soon Louis would see it was for all the right reasons.


	5. The Fifth Time

The fifth time was the one that changed everything, the time that officially kicked started the Larry Stylinson relationship that was well-known today. It had been an extremely long night, they had just finished the last concert for their tour. The other boys were exhausted, however, Louis was wide awake and very excited to get to his room.

He had been extremely hard for a very long time, Harry had been teasing him without even realising it. All the hip thrusts and Harry pouring water over himself when he wore a white shirt, making his toned body very visible and honestly, very delicious looking. Louis just needed to get to his room and make himself cum so that he could actually get some sleep.

"Excuse me, coming through!"

So yeah, maybe he did rush past everyone as soon as they had given their thanks to the fans and the stage crew. Louis had practically bolted to his room, ignoring the strange looks he received from the boys and anyone he passed. Louis couldn't really give a fuck.

As soon as Louis made it into his room, he stripped out of his pants, his hands shaking so much from the pain of how hard he actually was. His cock was rock hard, pre-cum smearing on the lower part of his stomach from the tip. Louis wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking himself to try to release at least some of the tension. This wasn't the way he wanted to do it, it had been a while since Louis had gotten off properly. He needed to cum and he needed to cum now.

Louis grabbed his suitcase from the floor to retrieve some much-needed items. Louis had learnt pretty quickly when the band had been formed that somehow, one way or another, Harry Styles was going to get you sexually frustrated so Louis knew he always needed to be prepared.

Inside his bag was some lube and a dildo he had bought some other time that Harry had been a fucking tease on stage. It was times like this when Louis just needed to be filled up, it was the only way he could cum when he got like this.

Louis made his way onto the bed, making himself comfortable as he grabbed onto the lube, pouring some onto two fingers. He let the fingers circle over his hole, letting out a low moan when he finally sunk both of his fingers inside.

He was letting out the prettiest little moans as he scissored himself open, his fingers would never be enough to fill himself up, which was where the dildo came in. Louis grabbed a hold of it, lubing it as much as he could, then replacing his fingers with the thick sex toy.

"Fuck..." Louis moaned to himself. It definitely felt ten times better than his fingers. He let his eyes close over as he began to fuck himself with it, making sure to push the tip of the dildo deep inside him to brush over his sweet spot. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the curly haired boy that always plagued his mind.

He couldn't help but wish it was Harry's cock fucking into him right now, his large hands cupping his ass as he rocked into him. Just the thought was causing Louis' moans to become louder and his hips beginning to move to take the dildo deeper inside him.

"You feel so fucking good, Hazz, filling me up so good," Louis whined. Goosebumps were now spread all over his body, overwhelmed with pleasure.  It felt so good, but he still longed to feel Harry's hands all over him. Louis was griping about not actually having them on him. But then it was almost like he could feel them, holding onto his hips to stop them from fucking back onto the sex toy.

"Is that right baby?"

Louis' eyes flew open in shock at the voice, practically jumping a metre into the air and quickly grabbing a blanket close by to cover himself. He practically hissed at the sudden empty feeling when the dildo slipped out before Louis moved himself to sit at the very top of the bed to get a good look at him. There he was standing, Harry Styles, who had obviously just been watching and listening to him moan his name.

"What the fuck, Harry," Louis watched as Harry crawled onto the bed to slightly hover over him. The smaller boy's breath was hitching as their lips inched closer.

"You know, these past few weeks, I held my tongue. I made sure not to snap whenever I watched someone look at you in a certain way and I even stopped myself from ripping Niall into pieces when he gave you that fucking hickey," Harry informed before leaning down to nibble on Louis' neck, the smaller boy's eyes fluttering in pleasure at the feeling, "But seeing you be filled up with something that isn't me? That's something I cannot let happen, so you're going to be a good boy and let me show you and everyone else who you belong to."

Louis didn't say a word as he extended his neck to the side to give Harry more room. The curly haired boy smirked before sucking and biting as much as he could along Louis' neck, marking the smaller boy as his and only his. This was everything he had always wanted and more.

"Use your words, sweetheart, I need to hear you say you want me," Harry murmured during his heated kisses to Louis' neck. Louis nodded quickly, feeling Harry pull away from his neck to look him into the eyes.

"I love you," Louis admitted before letting out a laugh, "God, I fucking love you. Of course, I want you."

Harry smiled lovingly, using his hand to cup Louis' face, "I love you, I really love you."

Louis could feel butterflies erupt in his stomach, fluttering all over the place when both of their eyes closed and felt each other's lips press to one another's. This was the moment they had been dreaming about, ever since they were young boys on the X Factor.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated, teeth pulling on bottom lips and hands tugging harshly in each other's hair. It was like they were two horny teenagers being kissed for the first time.

"Watched you fuck yourself with that dildo, it was so fucking hot, baby. Bet you would look so much better on my cock," Harry said against Louis' lips. The smaller boy whined at Harry's words, beginning to get desperate and needy all over again.

"Please fuck me, show me who I belong to," Louis commanded. He couldn't remember a time he was this hard or this needy to cum.

"Just want to open you up a bit more, my cock is bigger than what you were using," Harry leant back to take off the blanket that had been covering Louis' naked body, "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Louis flushed red under the attention, watching as Harry reached over to grab the lube and squirt some of the lubricant over his fingers. Louis let the taller boy manhandle him and pull his legs open, circling his much larger fingers around Louis' hole being sinking them both in.

"Holy fuck," Louis moaned loudly. His fingers had never felt this good. Harry was curling his fingers, scissoring the smaller boy open and rubbing on his prostate. "Fuck me please."

"I need to open you up a little just in case, baby," Harry shook his head as he continued to fuck his fingers into Louis causing the latter to moan once again.

"Bet if someone else was here they would fuck me so good, they would make sure to have me screaming their name so everyone could hear who I belonged to. Maybe I should go get someone-"

Louis gasped loudly when he was harshly turned onto his stomach, face down into a pillow. Harry was painfully hard and had been ever since he walked past the slightly open bedroom door when he came to check on Louis after the smaller boy had rushed past them all after the concert.

"That's fucking it," Harry snapped quickly getting out of his clothes and grabbing the lube once again to lube up his cock. The sight of Louis bent over was like something sent from above and Harry just wanted to burn this image into his mind and never forget it. Louis Tomlinson was absolutely fucking flawless.

Suddenly, Harry used one of his hands to rest onto Louis' waist, bringing him back so that his hole suck onto his cock. Both boys moaned loudly, the sounds echoing throughout the room blissfully.

"You're so fucking big," Louis panted, trying to move his hips backwards to feel more of Harry's cock since the latter was letting Louis try to get used to being so stretched open by his cock, however, Harry held a tight grip on his waist to keep him from moving, "Please."

"I call the shots here, baby," Harry informed, taking a hold of both sides of Louis' waist, using it as leverage before Harry gave shallow and hard thrusts, "I've got to show you who you belong to."

"Then do it... fuck," Louis taunted, tilting his head to look back up at Harry, "Surely, you'll have to fuck me harder than that."

Harry let out a growl, slamming into Louis so hard that it made his body jolt forward, moans bouncing loudly off the walls. Harry continued to pound into the smaller boy, sweat beginning to pool at his forehead and drop onto Louis' back. It was so hot, it was so overwhelming but so good.

"You're mine aren't you? Never going to let anyone else touch you again, never going to use anything but my cock to fill yourself up again, yeah?" Harry grunted, gripping so tightly on Louis' waist that it was sure to leave bruises.

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis chanted, his moans gradually getting louder the harder Harry fucked into him. No words could describe how mind-blowing good it was. Louis' mind was going fuzzy, so overwhelmed.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Harry grabbed a fistful of Louis' ass in his hand, watching his cock slide into the tight hole, "Baby, I wanna hear my name. I want you to let everyone around us know."

When Louis didn't say anything except moan loudly, Harry gave a harsh slap to Louis' ass, "Harry, fuck."

Harry was fucking the smaller boy into the mattress, Louis spilling tears onto the pillow from how overwhelmed he was.

"You okay, baby?" Harry questioned, worried about the smaller boy. Louis nodded frantically. teary eyes moving to make eye contact with Harry's.

"I'm so close, daddy, please," Louis breathed out desperately, "Please make me cum."

Harry almost choked on air at Louis' words, scolding himself for not growing up and doing this with Louis earlier. He could feel himself getting closer with each thrust, his movements getting sloppier each time.

"Harry, please," Louis' legs were shaking with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Harry quickly placed an arm around the smaller boy's waist to keep him upright. Harry wrapped a hand around Louis' cock that was still smearing precum love this stomach, jerking it with a few tugs.

"Are you going to cum for me, baby? I want to hear you. I want to hear how good I make you feel, let me hear you," Harry commanded hotly near the smaller boy's ear. Louis' moans were really loud now, unable to control himself, letting Harry's name fall from his lips over and over again.

"Fuck, Harry, please," Louis gasped, "You feel so good, I'm gonna cum."

It wasn't long until Louis felt it wash over him and hit him like a tonne of bricks, practically seeing white as he came all over his stomach and Harry's hand. The sounds Louis were making were enough to send Harry over the edge as he moaned and came deep inside the smaller boy.

They were both panting loudly, Harry sliding out of Louis and maneuvering the now overwhelmed boy to lie down on his back. Harry went to the connected bathroom to grab a wet rag to wipe them both down and once they were both clean, Harry grabbed the blanket to cover them both.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry wondered lying down. Louis shuffled over to cuddle into the taller boy's chest, smiling lazily up at Harry.

"I'm more than okay," Louis admitted, "Does this mean I'm yours?"

Harry smiled goofily, leaning down to playfully lick at the many hickeys that lingered around Louis' neck. The taller boy then gently pressed a short kiss to Louis' lips.

"You always have been mine," Harry shot back. Louis smiled cuddling closer to Harry.

"I should make you jealous more often."


End file.
